The Girl
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot KivaCoop Because every hero needs to have a girl by his side.


**Disclaimer  
- I'm a Brazilian crazy girl who likes giants robots. So please, forgive my terrible English!  
- This is my first fic with Megas. But I don't think it matters, at all... Maybe they area bit OCC, but sorry, it can't be helped anymore.  
- Oh, yeah, I don't won anything. For now... (evil laugh)**

**Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

**The Girl**

She looked around, trying to understand what the hell was she doing there. It was… a shopping!

She must to be with Megas, making up-grades, restoring things, anything but hearing Jamie talking about his theories about relationships and Valentine's Day.

"It's a very simple plan, you see? I have these four girls, and I'll buy a different type of present to each one. The one who will work out, I'll do the same thing with the others next year! So, making the counts, I'm gonna have five or six girlfriends in two years!"

Kiva rolled her eyes, whispering some bad word.

"It wasn't supposed to be four girlfriends?"

Jamie gave her his look of victory and smiled:

"But always have the friends of the girlfriends!"

She rolled her eyes again, trying to ignore the fact that his friend was a simple-minded jerk with girls and stuff. Well, not that he already had a true relationship with a girl, not at least since she met him and Coop. And she really had many doubts that his past could be different.

"Ok, Jamie… but can you please explain what the hell I'm doing here?"

"Ahn… well, you know… you are a girl."

"Oh, thanks for notice it."

"Don't misunderstand me, right? You're still the freak creator of the Megas from the future for me. But right now, I need your skills as a girl to help me finding good presents for my future girlfriends!"

She crossed her arms, stopping her walking.

"If I'm only a freak from the future, why did you choice me?"

"No more choices."

"Hunfs."

"C'mon. Just do it and we can go."

"Ok…"

They walked a while looking some clothes stores in silence. There was something kicking her mind, until she asked:

"Why Coop is not with us?"

"What would he be doing in a shop?"

She tried to ignore the fact that she didn't have anything to do there either, and replied.

"I dunno, maybe buying presents for girls too."

"What! Coop? Oh,.." – he seemed to think about it for a few seconds – "No."

"Why not? Isn't he interested in girls?" – she gave an evil smirk.

"YES, he is! But he… well, he has the Megas."

"I didn't know Megas was a girl."

"And he has a lot of new games to play…"

"But any girl."

"Why are you so interested in?"

"I'm not interested in! I'm just curious why I have to make shopping with you and Coop not!"

"Oh. Sure. Ok."

She would kill him, as soon as possible! What the heck of look was that! But he didn't let her take time enough to argue with him, pulling her in front of a toy store.

"So, what do you think? A Spiderman doll or a Rabbit-The-Killer teddy-bear?"

She sighed, breathing heavily. It would a long and annoying afternoon.

**oOo**

"God, I'm tired!"

Kiva flung her body into the sofa, closing her eyes. The sound of a battle in the video game was aloud and hurting her tired ears.

But, well, at least, _any_ guy was asking her stupid questions and advices or anything…

"Hey, Kiva, have you brought me some lunch? An x-burger?"

She opened just one eye, looking at Coop who, as always, was playing one of his hundred favorite games. Couldn't he do anything else but his games? His fights!

The future girl breathed heavily.

"No."

"Oh, Kiva! It's so mean from you!…"

She turned the back to him, ignoring his comment.

He was such a great fool! That's right! A big fool!

But why she still…? She sighed. How long was she trying to fool herself? She felt like a little girl, laying there, trying to get any of his attention.

Why?

She closed her eyes harder.

She could hear the shoots and fire from the game. A very common sound for them. Not that really bothered her, because it didn't. But… c'mon, she was a girl! She needed more than guns and guys trying to kill her and her friends…

Friends.

That started to sound so strange. Not that she wasn't actually used to Jamie and Coop, because for the hell, she was and too much.

But what girl didn't need more than a friend by her side?

She opened her eyes, sparkling.

How could she feel so empty for thing she never had? She always was a fighter! She always survived by herself, trying to protect the others and... What was wrong now?

Why she felt something was missing, if _he_ was just by her side in the other sofa, playing his usual game?

"You are so quiet, Kiva."

She turned again, now looking at him. He was very focused in his enemies trying to shoot his nave down, but somehow she knew he was listening to her. Or trying to.

"I'm tired." – she lied.

"Oh, ok." – he just replied.

Kiva looked at the ceiling, putting her arms behind her head.

She didn't like to lie. Even a white lie. Well, actually, she was feeling herself very tired. More than that, she felt herself somewhat _lost._

And thinking about it wasn't helping, at all.

She tried to start a conversation, but she just saw one question on her lips. There were a lot of them, that she would never allow be aloud but… well, maybe just this, could be heard…

Why not?

She was a friend too.

"Coop, do you have…?"

"What?" - he answered, without taking his eyes from the screen.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Kiva. You know you can ask me anything."

He paused the game, now looking at the future girl. She didn't have any excuse now, so she sat on the sofa and looked at him, rolling her eyes.

She tried to imagine what the hell he had on that mind…

"It's not about Megas."

"No? What else could it be?" – Coop looked at her, his eyes between the surprise and the curiosity.

What else could Kiva talk – or with a better word, _argue_ - with him but Megas and his new updates?

He just saw the moment when her eyes seemed to be littler and she looked at him with her costume angry face.

"Oh, Coop! You can't think about anything else?"

"As…" – he asked; now definitely pulling out the game's controller.

An angry Kiva was always funny.

"As… I dunno! Girlfriends, for example."

"Hun."

"Hun what?"

He smiled, looking at her as he knew the secret sequence of codes for the highest level.

"You're still angry because Jamie made you choice presents for his 'girlfriends'. Are you jealous, aren't you?"

Bingo! He thought. And he couldn't deny that it hurt him a little.

But he was right, certainly, because he could see her face turning to a new red.

And man, how he liked to see her face turning red!

"Why would I be?" – she stood up and crossed her arms, still looking furiously at him – "I don't think it's a big deal to receive presents from a guy who doesn't care just because it's Valentine's Day!"

"For some girls, it is."

"Well, not for me."

Coop studied her face for some seconds. She wasn't truly angry. He knew Kiva enough to know she wasn't in love for Jamie. But she was… sad? He could no be the carefullest of guys, but he knew when a friend of his was sad!

He stood up, smirking.

"Ok. Well, it's bad, because I've got a present for you."

"Nice try, Coop."

"Hei, Kiva, keep easy! I'm not lying."

Well, actually, he _was _lying. But he could fix it, couldn't he?

If Kiva wanted a Valentine's gift, so she would have it. And he was going to be the one who would make it.

"No? So what could it be? A new gun on Megas? Oh no! A new pizza's flavor!"

Not that she helped a thing, of course!

"Nope."

He decided that the pizza thing wouldn't impress her as he like it did. So what! What could Kiva ever want? He knew – and how he knew – she was a girl, but she was so different from all the others! Any program on TV had taught him how to impress a girl _like_ _her_.

Anything could have done it.

"Ok, Coop, you don't have to pretend it."

"I'm not pretending." – he said, singing.

"Why? You even can't remember I'm a girl!"

He smirked again.

Now he knew exactly what he needed to do. And putting an hand on her chin, he said:

"No, you're not a girl, Kiva."

She stared at him with iron eyes.

"You are _the_ girl."

"Does it suppose to mean something?"

She tried to sound more distrustful possible, but he could see a smile on her lips.

"Don't ruin my romantic moment, Kiva!"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!"

He grabbed her hand, and passed through the door.

**oOo**

"Coop, I'm serious. I can't do it!"

"Well, neither I. But I remember that we do impossible things every day."

When Kiva saw his hand pulling her out from the car-head of Megas, she thought why it never happened before. There they were, in front of a beach, the sun dying upon the waters, and that strange and old song playing through her ears…

Coop managed to put her body closer to his own, his hand holding tight hers, the other one trying not to squeeze her delicate waist above his fingers.

"But Elvis?"

"What? He is the king!"

She tried to follow the song, while Coop was dancing like there was no music, no scene. He had a particular way to move his fat and big body, a little too slow, but maybe for that, his dance passed a warm feeling of comfortably.

So Kiva gave up, still staring at his foot, trying to move her body along with his.

"I though presents were meant to be useable. You know, like CDs or anything futile."

"Yeah, but you would look at them with your annoying look and say: 'What should I do to this? Bullshit!'

"I'm not this way!"

Coop laughed, now her eyes were focused on him. He held his hand tighter and gave a half spin with the body, almost making them fall over the car. He stooped, his back against the left door and the girl's body fallen over his. Yes, he was really a bad dancer.

But somehow Kiva just decided to ignore it. And smiled.

He smirked, re-standing himself, not letting go her hand or waist.

"Yes, you are. You always need function for things. But there are things that happen in this universe without any reason. Just because."

She came closer to his face, still smiling, and whispered.

"Maybe you're right."

"Yeah, and I talked like a Jedi master now, didn't I?"

He heard her soft laugh again, her arms slowly finding a place around his neck and shoulder. She laid her head on his chest, looking at the dawn.

That old song from the king was still playing, repeating itself over and over.

"So… this place… this dance… are they my present?"

"Now you've got it, girl."

She stood her head up, staring at him, her hand landing over his shoulders. She wanted to beat him! To kick him to make her so confused!

"But why? I'm not your girlfriend!"

Coop just smirked again.

"Not yet, but I was trying to get there…"

"Why me!"

"C'mon, Kiva!" he grabbed her hand, staring at her. He smiled, like it was a joke. But he knew it wasn't. And he hoped she could see it too…

He breathed heavily one time and said:

"Have you ever seen me collecting phones like Jamie?"

"No."

"And flirting with any ET with skirt?"

"No."

"Did I, anytime, look to any girl since you came to us?"

"I dunno… I…"

"And why would I, if I have to best one right beside me?"

"Coop..."

He let her hand go, putting his hands around her face.

"This is what means to be the girl, you know? Like those girls on games. They're always fighting beside the hero. They heal him sometimes, but I think our case it just applies on Megas. But that's ok, I'm not jealous. You know, I love that machine too."

"You're weird, Coop. But I…"

"Kiva. I know I'm not good doing this…" - She smiled in answer, playing on finger with the hair in the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, and when opened again, he carried on. "I'm good at destroying things. Killing monsters. You already know that. I can be a fool in such these things but I'm not a fool enough so I wouldn't see my one girl right beside me…"

He didn't say anything more. Not that he did know what to say, but he couldn't do it even if he knew.

Kiva put her lips against his, kissing him with a shy passion.

He opened his mouth, allowing her to show him all the words that he knew Kiva would never say. That was ok for him. He didn't need them.

He had her now.

When they got apart, a warm silence last for a long moment, until the rough voice of hers came in a whisper, while her eyes looked at him with all the curiosity that a little girl has the right to have.

"And?"

He looked back at her, a childish smirk on his face.

"And what?"

"Ask me, Coop!"

Her face was getting red again. Coop was so easy-minded, that she couldn't help but be always angry with him! And then he just smiled, putting his finger under her chin.

He loved when Kiva got her face that red…

"Why? You always were my girl. Now, you just know that."

**The End**


End file.
